


Jó reggelt Napfény!

by BernaAmrott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC karakter
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BernaAmrott/pseuds/BernaAmrott
Summary: Egy lassú, reggeli ébredés.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 4





	Jó reggelt Napfény!

A felkelő nap első sugarai megcirógatják a bunkerbeli szoba kopott ágyán alvó két férfi arcát.

Összeölelkezve alszanak, mint mindig, s a fekete hajú mosolyog álmában.

A barna hajú lassan felébred, de még nem nyitja ki a szemét. Csak élvezi a nyugalmat szerelme karjaiban.

Aztán megérzi a nyakán párja halk sóhajtását.

Egyszerre nyitják ki a szemüket, s a zöld egyből belemerül a kékbe.

Némán figyelik egymás arcát, amit még párnától gyűrötten is gyönyörűnek látnak.

\- Jó reggelt, Napfény. - Dean picit elhúzódik Castieltől, amit a másik egy rövid morranással vesz tudomásul.

A vadász nem tiltakozik, mikor az angyala újra magához húzza egy mézédes csókra.

\- Jó reggelt, Mókuskám - szakad el Castiel Dean ajkaitól.

\- Minden reggelem jó, mióta veled ébredhetek - simogatja meg Dean Cas borostás arcát.

-Szeretlek - bújik az angyal a vadásza tenyerébe.

Újra csókolóznak, észre sem véve, hogy a Nap egyre feljebb kúszik az égbolton.


End file.
